Campione and His Servants
by Someone'sFettish
Summary: My first ever lemon! This fanfiction will consist of multiple chapters revolving around Godou and his nights with his many lovers. If you want to see anyone in specific besides the 4 main girls, please let me know!
1. GodouxEna

This story takes place after the victory against Sun Wukong in the mountains before the fight with True Lord Erlang in the Campione! short story. They are currently in a mountain cabin constructed in Japanese style with a western style bed in one corner.

Yamato Nadeshiko: The epitome of a perfect woman. Both beautiful and having a great personality.

Aishiteru: I love you in Japanese.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no part of Campione! so enjoy!

* * *

Godou and Ena released each other for a breath. The two have been performing the "ritual" in order to create the spell words for the [Sword] to fight True Lord Erlang.

"Master, we still have a long time before True Lord Erlang returns, how about some fun?"

Ena licked her lips playfully, drawing all the saliva Godou left behind into her mouth and swallowed it.

"W-what are you saying at a time like this?"

Godou swallowed hard at the seductive statement made by the yamato nadeshiko who's face was currently centimeters from his own.

"Of course, Ena means she is willing to satisfy your majesty's desires. O-only if you ask me to… that is"

Ena, who was very confident at first, flushed red after considering her words. She retreated away from him a few centimeters and recollected her resolve.

"A-after all, Ena already said Ena doesn't mind being your majesty's secret lover. even if your majesty won't take Ena as a wife or concubine, I don't mind being with your majesty in secret."

Godou couldn't help but feel admiration for the beautiful girl before him. She accepted, what in her mind, was Erica, Mariya, and Liliana all before her in the fight for his love. However, Godou did not expect this, he always thought Ena was more like a guy friend who he could talk to because of her unfamiliarity with acting like a woman. He was right, but he never expected this change in his companion.

"We can't, Ena."

"Why? Is Ena not good enough for your majesty?"

Ena's eyes darkened as she heard Godou's answer.

"No! It is I who is not good enough for you Ena. You should value yourself more!"

"But, Ena loves your majesty!"

This was not good, Godou thought. Ena's eyes sparkled with moisture and intensity as her bottom lip pouted. This was quite an unsettling tantrum Godou was faced with. How could he get out of this?

"Also, if we do this, your majesty's bond with Ama no Marakumo no Tsurugi might become stronger."

He had never heard of anything like this before, but there was no reason to not believe her. Godou cast his eyes down out of shame. But that was his final mistake. His eyes stared straight at Ena well endowed body. She was wearing that same highschool uniform from God knows where which highlighted her large breasts that did not lose to Erica in size or elasticity. Not only her breasts, but her body was slender and her waist and buttocks were also well filled. Not to mention her slender but plump white thighs that came with years of hiking. Her curvature was magnificent and he found that he lost control of his desires.

"Aishiteru, Ena"

Godou said this line as he reached his right arm to Ena's waist and drew her close.

Here starts the lemon! If you are younger than 18 or don't like this sort of thing, stop reading!

Ena took the next move. Before Godou could draw her into another kiss, she jumped on him and brought them both onto the tatami mats. she stole his stole his lips there before he could react. It began with light pecks on his lips and slowly grew in intensity. Godou took the kisses well and returned fire. He slammed his lips into her's and began sucking on her rose blossom colored lips. after a few seconds of slow passion, he slipped his tongue between her lips. Ena took the invitation with great pleasure and used her own tongue to wrestle with his.

Both tongues fought for dominance, swishing back and forth against each other and wrapping together to form complete unity. When they parted for short respites, she breathed dramatically before resuming the intense moment of passion. Godou won his struggle and explored her mouth. His tongue brushed past her teeth, spreading his saliva throughout before giving Ena the same pleasure.

"Mmmmmm… Your majesty is so rough, don't be such a bully!"

"You made me like this! Get ready to pay the price!"

Godou replied to her complaint by whispering gently in her ear. He took the chance to break the intimacy. Godou nibbled lightly on her earlobe before placing light kisses on her rosy cheeks.

"I just want your majesty to be gentler, after all… Mmmm."

Godou quieted her by sealing her lips with his once more. There they sat for a few more minutes exchanging tongues and only separating to breathe. They swallowed each others saliva and kissed so passionately that every corner of their lips were covered in viscous saliva.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer Ena."

Godou began to slowly rub at the hem of her shirt with his hand, slowly raising it to reveal smooth skin. His hand raised her shirt above her abdomen and continued over her large breast, revealing a seductive black bra. He did all this while managing to never break the intense kiss.

"Aaaah so Ena is into these sorts of dirty things."

"If it pleasures your majesty, Ena will wear anything."

Such a seductive response snapped the last string of uncertainty inside Godou's head. As he continued to cover Ena's lips, Godou quickly reversed their positions so that he was on top. He greatfully covered Ena's left breast with his right hand and fondled eagerly. Her large breast was soft but perky, large but elastic, the perfect pair of breasts!

"These beauties of yours deserve some air!"

Godou whispered these things in his lover's ear as he swiftly undid the strap and threw away the cage to those wonderful breasts. The breast was pasty white and reflected the lamp light well, making it seem to sparkle. In the center of each of the large mounds sat a cherry colored nipple, already hardened and inviting. Godou broke the kiss slowly, allowing a thin trail of saliva to stretch between their mouths. He then brought his mouth to suck on each of her lovely nipples in their own turn, savoring his first nipples with great pleasure. When Godou began to nibble lightly, Ena let out soft moans of delight, pleading him to be rougher with her.

The moaning drove him wild, Godou released Ena's hard right nipple and glared into her eyes with the gaze of a wild beast. Overtaken by pure savagery, Godou tore her shirt and vest completely from her body and ravaged her neck, placing painful hickeys on either side to mark his territory. He swiftly and nimbly removed all of his clothes and Ena's remaining skirt and black panties, then brought his mouth to her entrance.

Godou licked the edges of her vagina before making his way to the entrance. Planning to be cruel with her later, he presented her with moaning pleasure now. His tongue darted from his mouth like a bullet and stabbed her entrance. Like a dog to his wound, Godou's tongue darted about her furiously, causing Ena to moan and split open her legs wider for his ease. Ena's low sexual tolerance showed itself and she shouted, "I'm going to cum!" after about two minutes of pleasure. Juices spilled out of her entrance and Godou wasted no time lapping them up gratefully. "Want to see what you taste like?" Godou inquired this as a savage grin stole his face. after a short nod, Godou sucked the remaining juices onto his tongue and brought his face up to that of the Yamato Nadeshiko. Re-sealing her lips, Godou and Ena sucked on the juices with eagerness and savored the saltiness before swallowing the cum.

"You taste really good, Ena."

"Yeah… may Ena try your majesty?"

To Godou's statement, Ena replied seductively before bringing her mouth to Godou's fully erect penis. But somehow skillful for being a virgin, she did not immediately envelope his entire penis. She first kissed the tip, bringing even more desire to Godou's heart. She then used her tongue to lick from the base of his pole to the tip. Ena's tongue, returning to the tip, began to swirl around the head, leaving behind a trail of saliva. Only to this point did she put the head of his penis in her mouth. She held her mouth there, sucking on the head and bringing new eagerness to Godou's features.

"You're so cruel, Ena. Making me suffer like this!"

Godou voiced his desire to have her begin while she continued kissing his tip. In response to his plea, Ena began bobbing her head, covering Godou's cock all the way to the very base.

"Oh, very masterful!" Godou managed to groan out these words, for the intense pleasure of her mouth on his cock stole almost all the words out of his mouth. "I am in your care, Ena!"

And Ena continued to keep her master's face in ecstasy. Her head flew with agility befitting such an athletic girl as she sucked on his ten inch cock. Godou, who also was experiencing his first heads, came all in her mouth after only a few minutes. Ena swallowed most of it with pleasure, keeping a small amount to share with her master as she stole his lips once more. Ena rested her buttocks on his lap and kissed him furiously, using her tongue and only permitting short breaks for air. Godou gratefully accepted her tongue that rested some of his cum on it and began to suck on her tongue! Knowing, this session was about to reach "that", Ena forced Godou into a lying position and placed herself above his erect cock, hesitating as she was about to lose her virginity.

After a swift moment of uncertainty, she dropped herself into him and winced as she felt something inside her pop! Noticing the expression on her face, godou stopped her from moving more. The tightness of her entrance was splendid, as was fitting for a virgin, but he knew she was in pain because he noticed a small trickle of blood.

Only after a few seconds respite did Ena begin to move on him. In this crouching position Ena bounced up and down on top of Godou. She went slowly at first, but began to move faster as the pain began to be replaced by a feeling of pleasure. This feeling of course was mutual and showed completely on both faces. they continued to moan and bounce in this position for another couple minutes before Godou decided it was time for his cruelty.

Godou activated the authority of the [Bull] and picked the beautiful girl up off of him. He carried Ena over to the low-lying Japanese style table in the middle of the room and forced her to lay her torso across it, her buttox hanging helplessly over the edge. Using light strength from the [Bull] incarnation, Godou began to pound into Ena, doggy-style. The sheer force from Godou penetrating her entrance sent shockwaves down Ena's spine, contorting her face into one of both ecstasy and slight pain. This position, they both both began to moan and grunt as he pounded into her. For better leverage, Godou grasped Ena's upper thigh. Ena's vagina began to grow tighter and tighter and it was clear she could not stop coming any longer. Juices raced out of Ena before Godou released his load straight into her womb.

By the time they finished round one, the both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat and were panting heavily. Funny how Godou would not tire in a fight so easily against a God, but when sharing intense love with this Yamato Nadeshiko, Godou almost broke down. He turned her around and pressed her back gently into the hardwood of the table. Godou quieted down their panting with as slow kiss with his partner and their breathing gradually decreased until they took normal breaths. Still not leaving her vagina, Godou picked up his tired partner and carried her to the bed in the corner of the small cottage, blowing out the lamp on his way. Ena lay on top of Godou on the bed and whispered sweet words into her master's ear until she fell into a deep sleep with a penis still inside of her.

Godou smiled at at the beautiful girl on top of him and considered himself quite lucky. After kissing the sleeping beauty's neck, Godou replaced his mark on her neck and thrust into her a few more times before he too fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Godou eyelids rose, slowly at first, and then moved with greater intensity as he noticed the blurry form above him. Rubbing his eyes cleared up the picture, revealing a gorgeous, black haired beauty sleeping soundly on top of him, her head resting lightly on his exposed chest. This sight alone managed to arouse his sexual desire as it had the night before. Memories of a beautiful night flushed back into his mind, causing the Devil King to smile. He had just slept with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met! With a sense of accomplishment also came a great sorrow. He had secretly hoped his first time would be with Erica, who was definitely the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Godou shrugged off the thought and began to stroke the silky hair of his lover, causing her to stir in turn. Her head lifted slightly and she stared at Godou with her milk chocolate eyes which were filled with desire.

Even after the intensity of the previous night she still felt obliged to fulfill her master's desires. She lifted her body completely to shake off the grogginess, revealing her brilliantly white skin and cherry red nipples that rested on a bountiful breast. Ena grabbed Godou's penis and immediately injected it into herself, as if entitled to it. Her nonchalance about fucking him really turned Godou on. His sexual desire reached new heights and he began to thrust into the Yamato Nadeshiko even though he was on bottom. Ena took the motion as a sign to start, moaning, Ena began to bounce, shaking her beautiful breasts with speed only befitting the Hime Miko of the Sword. Not even saying a word to each other, they both danced on the bed with extreme vigor.

Godou, charged with sexual desire, slammed into his lover missionary style. There he lay on top of Ena, ramming his penis into her crotch with force enough to break bones, but Ena was no ordinary girl and she took it with pleasure filled moans. Thick sweat enveloped both of their bodies. The tightness of Ena's vagina was great, thought Godou as he continued to ram into her. Before long, they both felt something building up and they let it out at the same time. White, sticky juices covered Godou's penis and Ena's womb was, once again, filled with hot, sticky cum. After figuring this was about enough, Godou settled for stealing Ena's lips in an extremely intimate kiss. Still connected, the lovers kissed passionately for almost ten minutes before releasing each other's tongue. Godou and Ena stared at each other for a few seconds before Godou embraced her in a bear hug. He brought his lips to his partner's ear and whispered words of love.

"Until the end of time, I will always love you, Ena."

"Ena will always love your majesty and will stay as your lover forever."

To Godou's words, Ena responded splendidly, with a large hint of seduction in her voice.

With a parting kiss, Godou quickly got dressed, leaving Ena lying on the bed with a yearning look on her face.

"Get dressed." Commanded Godou, "let's go kill that bastard Erlang."

Fin

* * *

Author's Notes: If you want more of Ena or want to see another girl, please respond! I appreciate all of your words, compliments, and jeers. I'm hesitant to write on Lolis, but if the request comes, I will write on them. I also write regular fan fics. Next in the Campione series is Godou's third girl, Liliana! Tune in for the next Chapter!


	2. GodouxLiliana

This story takes place on a morning after Kusanagi Godou's fight with [Heretic God] Lancelot. After returning home, Godou's grand chamberlain decides to take care of her master in a whole new way! Chapter two of Godou and his Servants extreme love, In Godou's kitchen and room, GodouxLiliana!

Disclaimer: I in no way own any part of Campione! Enjoy!

* * *

Kusanagi Godou's stomach growled persistently as the he strolled towards his house. It was almost midnight, the sun had set hours ago and a beautiful, silver full moon could be seen hovering in the starless sky. Silver reminded Godou of his friend, Liliana. She was a gorgeous, almost fairy-like beauty with silver hair, usually tied back in a ponytail. Liliana was a fantastic cook and he longed for some of the western style cuisine she specialized in. He sighed in symphony with his howling stomach. "I knew I should have eaten before I went to work. Since grandpa Ichirou and Shizuka are in Germany, there won't be any food waiting for me."

Godou stepped through the threshold of his house and replaced his outside shoes with house slippers. When he raised his eyes, he found a dim light escaping from the kitchen. Surprised, he went to see why the lights were on. When he rounded the kitchen corner, Godou found candles lit in every corner of the room, filling the area with a lavender scent and thin light that permeated the darkness. Furthermore, there was a silver haired girl sitting seiza style by the knee-high table. It was Liliana who had cooked a myriad of Italian dishes, consisting of Spaghetti with meatballs, parmesan chicken, and a thick crusted berry pie. Further inspection revealed that she had let down her beautiful hair and was only wearing stockings and an apron! No underwear or uniform, just a naked apron and blue stockings.

"W-w-w-what are you wearing so late at night!"

"Isn't this what a housewife should wear? Besides, when I cleaned up the house, my clothes got dirty. This was all I could cover up with!"

The flustered Liliana responded with such an answer. 'I should have realized though,' Godou thought to himself, 'now I can smell the cleaning products mixed with the candles' aroma.'

"Anyway, let's eat Godou. I know you haven't eaten anything since lunch."

They ate in almost perfect silence, except for forks scraping plates and Godou's regular compliments of Liliana's cooking. At one point Godou proclaimed, "Wow Liliana! You would make a great wife because you cook so well!" To which Liliana responded, "Well… since Godou is my future husband, I will be cooking for you. I am truly flattered." Even though she spoke with her usual solemn tone, Liliana blushed like a school girl and fidgeted restlessly.

"So Liliana, will you be staying over since it's so late?" Godou asked jokingly. A broad smile plastered to his face. "W-well, if your majesty commands it, I will accompany my king to his bed chambers." Liliana replied with a shy smile. The fairy-like beauty rose from her sitting position and moved plop herself on Godou's lap.

* * *

LEMON BEGINS HERE!

"After all, I have already resolved myself to bear your children, for I knew the day would come when you asked me to… do 'that."

Liliana said something so bluntly! Godou could only refuse frantically. "N-no way would I let you do something so shameless! Besides, we are too young…Mmmmm…mmm!" Liliana resolved to quiet the flustered Godou by covering his lips with hers. Godou refused at first, but without any force behind his rejection. The Devil King soon gave in and kissed back passionately. What could be the harm in it? After all, he had already slept with Ena. Godou released his sexual desire and began to lash out with his tongue. Liliana was surprised at first, but she soon let her tongue slip from between her lips as well, confident in seeing that her seducing Godou had worked. Their tongues danced around the space between them and on the inside their mouths, trading their saliva. Their tongues continued to wrestle for dominance for about five minutes. During this time, Liliana pushed the passionate Godou onto his back while Godou began to untie Liliana's apron. They released each other after he achieved his goal of removing the apron, causing Liliana to stare yearningly into the Campione's eyes.

Godou gave in. She was too cute with her sapphire blue eyes staring unwaveringly and her slender figure latched onto him.

"Let's go somewhere more fitting." Godou whispered this into his companion's ear to which she nodded, beaming a bright smile. He picked up his lover and carried her to his room like one would carry his new bride to their hotel room. When there, Godou flattened Liliana against the bed and began to plant kisses all over her body while feeling her every feature. Then he moved to her breast. Liliana didn't have large boobs like Ena or Erica, or even medium ones like Yuri, but she made the best of her body. When groped her right breast and sucked her left nipple, she puffed out her chest and moaned.

Godou removed his clothes after he finished punishing Liliana's breast`

It seemed like a chore in light of what he was about to do, but he had to. Liliana's body lay bare and pleading before him. Her form was slender and sexy with two small nipples on either breast brought all together with a small but tight ass. He didn't play anymore but rather got right down to business. Godou wrapped his arms under Liliana's thighs and grasped her lower back, picking her up to his chest. This position spread apart Liliana's legs and leveled his crotch with hers. But it was difficult to balance, so Godou backed her up into a wall. He immediately plowed into her, breaking her hymen. Liliana yelped with pain and pleasure coursing through her body, but she regained control and passionately kissed the Japanese Campione. Hearing her cry of pain, Godou hesitated and stopped moving and stayed like that until Liliana's seductive words reassured him. "Ravage me, my lord! Become a wild beast and tear me apart!"

Godou needed no other signal and began ramming into Liliana's incredibly tight vagina. As expected of a first timer, the tightness of her vagina was great. Her soft moaning and panting penetrated his consciousness, making the experience even more pleasurable! Liliana nibbled at Godou's earlobe and breathed on his neck. Her vagina got tighter with each powerful thrust and Godou knew she was about to cum. He replaced his lover on the bed and licked her vagina until she came on him, Godou got to cleaning and he lapped it up gratefully. Now it was time for Liliana to take initiative. She left the bed and crouched by Godou's fully erect penis. She was definitely an amateur, but she sucked with authority. Liliana's head bobbed up and down, taking the full length of Godou's cock into her mouth, removing the grease from her vagina and replacing it with a thin layer of viscous saliva. Godou couldn't hold back anymore and came straight into her mouth, which she swallowed enthusiastically. After finishing with her fantastic blowjob, she stood and pressed her body to her lover, kissing him passionately. Godou kissed back eagerly and grabbed a handful of her sturdy ass and groped it thoroughly.

They kissed there for a few minutes before Godou pushed Liliana back onto the bed. He threw her feet over his shoulders, exposing Liliana's wet vagina. There he pounded into her again, slowly at first, but he soon picked up the pace as Liliana pleaded with him. "Faster, harder!" Liliana begged. He furiously ravaged her vagina, causing the fairy-like beauty to cum all over him within minutes. Sweat covered both of the lovers and Godou wrapped the up round two by releasing a load of hot cum into Liliana's womb. The exhausted livers disconnected only long enough for them to crawl under the covers, where Godou slid his penis into his partner until she fell asleep. Godou stayed connected and laid on top of her, kissing all over her face until he too fell asleep.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING!

Godou woke up to the sound of a shower running. He got out of bed quickly and silently ran across the wooden floor, only to step into the shower with a certain silver haired beauty, who was unaware of his presence until he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She started in surprise, but then turned her head and lightly kissed Godou over her shoulder. "Good morning, Godou. Did you sleep well?" Liliana inquired, to which Godou replied definitely. "Of course, after all, I just slept with the woman I love." Did he really love her or was he just saying that in the heat of the moment? He shrugged off the thought and stared into Liliana's beautiful blue eyes. She bent over and grasped the rail in the shower, pleading for Godou to enter her once again, to which he obliged. His favorite position was by far doggy style, which she provided him lustfully. In this position, he could thrust as hard and fast as he could, giving both him and his lover pleasure of the highest quality. Godou grasped Liliana's wet thighs and fucked her at full power. He didn't even think about how she might take the sudden barrage, but he paid no attention. She asked for this after all! When they both came, Godou disconnected. There they passionately kissed under the hot water for almost half an hour to seal their love for each other for until the next time they could meet like this.

Finally ending their pleasure time, they bathed each other and kissed whenever their eyes met. "I will always love you, Kusanagi Godou." Liliana said matter-of-factly, to which Godou replied by whispering into her ear. "I will be with you forever." Liliana blushed because it was just as her fantasies predicted and she turned off the shower, after which she got dressed into her washed uniform. Godou did the same. Leaving the Kusanagi house late, they naturally arrived at school late; but on the way, Liliana said something that didn't take Godou by suprise. She fidgeted, blushing and spoke in a hushed but seductive tone, "Anytime, anywhere. I wish for nothing less than your absolute best performance, Kusanagi Godou!" To which Godou replied: "I will certainly take you up on that, Liliana."

FIN

* * *

Author's Notes: I feel this was another successful chapter to my multi-part lemon story! I hope you all enjoy. I plan to post chapter 3 to this story next week! This story goes in reverse order of when Godou met his harem, so, the upstanding, morally sound yamato nadeshiko is up next on my list, Mariya Yuri!

Upcoming Chapters: For the first four chapters, I have already decided who I will choose. The order is Ena, Liliana, Yuri, and then Erica.

Reviews: They are all incredibly helpful. To the only one with constructive criticism, Ena's strange school uniform consists of a white dress shirt and sweater. Thanks for your support! As for extra chapters and story plots. I will take suggestions for story plots, but I won't reveal my schemes. The hardest story I have written is the next one, GodouxYuri. Mainly because it is difficult to catch her bouncy reactions to Godou's "mischief". As for Hikari being in this. I am reluctant to add in a child to a lemon, but if enough people ask for it, I will write a lemon on Hikari. For Athena, place your comments on whether young or old Athena or both! I was already going to write a lemon centering Luo Hao, your support just makes me more eager to write! As for the final candidate, Kaoru. She would be very interesting to write on, given that she is a lesbian. Thus, I have decided on orgies including Kaoru. However you want to see them paired, please give your input! Also, thank you especially to "bakapervert" for your detailed review. Please continue to write me!

P.S.: Sorry for posting the second chapter late. I have been caught up in college work and completely forgot!


	3. GodouxYuri

Sorry for the wait guys! Sadly, on the way home from my girlfriend's house late two nights ago, I got into a car accident. I don't drink, so that wasn't an issue, but the other guy was. My leg got broken and I was released late this afternoon. On the upside, I got a cool new scooter to ride on everywhere as courtesy of the kind, drink asshole! By the way, for those of your who either don't know, or don't care to look up the meaning of hime-miko. The anime translates it into "Princess Shrine Maiden". While this is correct, The best translation would be "Princess Priestess". But that just sounds weird. Anyway, Here is the next chapter! Please visit my polling page and write a review!

* * *

Godou couldn't believe that his resolve had slipped so far out of his grasp over these past few weeks. The Devil King's lips had been kissed by many pretty women, even a great many that Godou had just met! He shared intimate kisses with his sworn elder sister, Luo Hao, Guinevere, Lancelot, Athena, and his group of Erica, Ena, Yuri, and Liliana. Out of the last four, he even had sex with Ena and Liliana! Godou's head was bowed in shame as he continued to pace his running. He truly did not know what to expect next. The Premier knight of the Round Table, Sir Lancelot, turned out to be a goddess, on top of that, the queen over death, darkness, and wisdom, as well as his biggest rival, had been killed. He didn't know whether to be happy or upset about that. Godou's expression turned from one of shame to deep thought as he considered the following facts.

Who is the king of the End? Why hadn't he received an authority after he had slain Lancelot? And why did trouble seem to target him no matter how hard he tried to avoid it? Guinevere and Lancelot were his closest ties to the identity of the king of the end, while the Black Prince, Alec, was just as clueless as he was. Godou's blood boiled at the thought of that foolish Campione. He wanted to break every bone in his English body, then drown him in a vat of lava. After all, that seemed to be just barely extreme enough to kill a Campione. Also, where was Lancelot's authority? It wasn't that he wanted more troublesome powers, but he was worried that either Alec had stolen them, or Lancelot was still alive somehow, plotting her revenge. If he fought her again, he could not guarantee whether or not the entire Tokyo area would be annihilated.

It was while Godou was thinking these pessimistic thoughts that his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out and expecting one of the Italian beauties, Godou was surprised to see Yuri's name on the caller ID. This also greatly troubled Godou, for Yuri would never use her phone unless there was an emergency. He read the email aloud to himself. "Godou-san, I need to see you at the beach where you fought Lancelot, immediately!" This message filled Godou with uncertainty. What if Lancelot had truly returned? If so, time could not be wasted, so Godou continued his evening jog. However, he ran a pace faster and switched his destination over to the nearest train station.

The train was about halfway filled with men and women, returning home from work. Sitting down by one of the sliding doors, Godou began to truly worry.'What if Mariya found out about what I did to Seishuin and Liliana?' Godou panicked in his thoughts, holding his head in his hands, eyes downcast. 'No, surely Mariya would have come to my house to scold me if she knew about that.' His mood lightened just a little after thinking through his predicament thoroughly.

After arriving at the destination, Godou jogged another 15 minutes to get to the spot where Yuri waited for him. The train ride to this area took about an hour, thus, the sky turned darker, tinted with dark purples that marked the end of the sunset. He reached the beach at the break of full night. Thousands of stars were scattered throughout the sky that highlighted the quarter moon far to the east. He didn't see Yuri before her psychic sensing caught his approach. Running to meet each other, the gap was closed swiftly. However, there was no romantic cliches happenings at this time, because a solemn expression was plastered to the hime-miko's face. Yuri was dressed in her usual white haori and red hakama, customary of all hime-mikos. Yuri's features could be seen clearly because of the beautifully lit night. Her lips were the same cherry-blossom pink with beating brown eyes and brown hair, that seemed to be a metallic sort-of bronze. She was really cute. Godou's sweaty, black tracksuit dulled in comparison to the simplistic outfit Yuri wore.

A chilled winter breeze swept across the beach continuously, bathing the area in chilled air. Yuri began to talk in a depressed tone, "Godou-san did not receive an authority from Lancelot. This strange occurrence prompted me to return here to see if my spirit vision could detect the purpose. It seems that goddess' authority was stolen away by magic before her death, at the exact moment the Circle of Authorities was activated." That was horrible news and Godou knew what it meant, more fighting for him. His reply was more of annoyed than upset. "It seems as though every time I defeat another trouble-maker, I don't receive any new ability!"

Godou was brought out of his funk seeing Yuri shiver uncontrollably. "How long have you been out here, Mariya?" Godou inquired. Yuri responded matter-of-factly, as she was trained to do from a young age. "Only about five hours or so, though do not worry, I am trained to withstand cold conditions." This revelation shocked Godou greatly, five hours in this cold? Godou had to warm her up, so he slipped the hime-miko into an awkward hug. "G-Godou-san…" Yuri whispered this with a surprised tone, to which Godou comforted her, saying, " It's okay, I'm just warming you up, that's all." They were both blushing as they stared into each other's eyes and shared their warmth, and as suspected, Yuri was nearly freezing.

"G-Godou-san," Yuri started shyly, "that was not the only reason I brought you out here. I have two tickets to a hot spring. I-If you would like to come, I could…" "Of course I will come, just let me tell Shizuka. By the way, how did you get those tickets? Were they not really expensive?" Godou responded to Yuri's answer with a question, and a yes, causing a beautiful smile to form on Yuri's face. "You really should bathe more though, Godou-san…" complained Yuri after sniffing Godou's sweaty chest.

The Kusanagi residence's phone rang until the message voicemail appeared, prompting Godou to leave a message assuring Shizuka that he was not staying over at Erica's, but at a friend's house. The two, Yuri and Godou, immediately went on their way towards the train station, in order to be transported to the hotel. They arrived after about another 15 minutes of walking after the 30 minute ride. Yuri was shifting uncontrollably the entire train ride, causing Godou to be just as uneasy. Upon arriving at the place, Godou and Yuri could see no other people, even after they checked in and walked around the entirety of the hotel. "The hotel is abandoned right now, since there are no tourists here in the winter." The old man at the counter explained this to them after they asked about the strange state of the hotel. "We provide mixed and separate bathing here, just read the rules before entering any of the baths."

With that warning, Godou and Yuri went up to their room. It was nothing appealing in terms of sight, but it was themed a traditional style of Japanese and Godou found it comforting. Two Yukatas, one dark blue and one bright pink, were strewn across the single, queen sized bed in the center of the room. Realizing the fact that there was only one bed, Yuri and Godou blushed furiously, saying nothing to salvage the situation. Godou and Yuri got dressed and threw the day's clothes in the washing machine. Neither had brought any spare change of clothes, so they had to wash the clothes from earlier, afterall, no one want to wear a yukata around the streets of Japan.

After a few minutes of stressed silence, Yuri broke the ice with a sudden question. "S-Since there is no one else to help me bathe, w-would Godou-san mind accompanying me to the mixed bath?" "What?! Mariya, that's very shameless, but I will come if it is your wish. Recognize I would not trust anyone else enough to do this." Yuri asked a strange question of Godou, who answered with a shocked tone. Thus, the two left to the bathing house, completely innocent to what they were about to do.

Lemon Begins Here

In the changing room to the bath, a sign was posted that prohibited any immoral acts. No groping, sodomizing, or having sex. They were about to completely shatter these rules. Yuri and Godou began to get undressed while facing each other. Yuri was an absolute beauty. While her boobs were not as big as those of Erica or Ena, she still had fairly sized ones. Her nipples were like two big cherries on either breast and her thighs were thick and enticing. Her ass was the perfect size for his hand, too. Thinking all of these things, Godou began to blush, and while noticing Godou's stares, Yuri began to cover herself with her hands.

They entered the bath, completely nude, in order to waste away the fatigue hidden in their bodies. The steam emanating from the hot spring rose in large clouds, making it impossible to make out Yuri's body, except for her face near to his. After a few minutes of soaking, Yuri asked Godou to wash her, so they got out and strode over the stands meant for washing. Godou sat down first and waited patiently while Yuri timidly massaged his body with soap. Her hands were as soft as the mounds resting on his back, but much smaller by comparison. The feeling of her hands on his bare skin and that of the breast on his back brought nasty thoughts to Godou's head.

Out of all the girls, Yuri may not have been the sexiest, or most beautiful like Erica, but she was, by far, the most cute in the eyes of Godou. They switched spots, having Yuri sit cautiously on the small wooden stool while Godou stole the rear. He rubbed soap all over her back, shoulders, and waist before gaining the courage to bring his hands to her front. He washed every part of Yuri, except her breasts. He saved those for after he was done.

Godou's sexual drive has increased exponentially in seeing and feeling Yuri's body. He finished washing everything else and immediately grabbed Yuri's breasts and fondled them, causing Yuri to jump in shock, her entire face red. Godou relaxed her and continued, and, after washing her off, began to even suck on her cherry nipples. He took one breast by the hand while sucking on the nipple of the other. This made Yuri breathe loudly and even begin to moan softly, encouraging Godou to continue. This behavior was unlike the usual Yuri, perhaps more bold, or simply acting emotionally. In order to refute this theory, Godou asked the hime-miko a question. "Are you okay with this, Mariya? I'm about to do a lot more than just playing with your boobs." This was also unlike the usual Godou, though he knew absolutely that this was because of the dirty things he had done to Ena and Liliana. Yuri shyly shook her head yes, muttering sweetly. "If I am to be Godou-san's wife in the future, I must partake in these acts, no matter how immoral they are. But I have one request, c-can you call me Yuri from now on?" Godou called her by her name and she smiled, happy about Godou's development.

Godou took the chance to do something kinky, something the sheltered beauty would never allow him to do if he asked her. He brought his head to her vagina and began to lick at her entrance. Yuri didn't know how to respond, so she simply took Godou's lead. He lashed his tongue around, sucked, and kissed her previously untouched vagina. Yuri responded by moaning in ecstasy. She was inexperienced and very sensitive, so Godou's unforgiving touch gave her a strange experience. Her legs shifted uncertainly and her hand moved to the back of Godou's head, forcing him deeper inside.

After letting up, Godou picked up the hime-miko and carried her like a princess back over to the water. He released her frail body after fully immersing them both in the warm, relaxing water, but they were not going to do any relaxing. The steam wafted from the surface of the lake, creating a thin, hot fog, which hid the two from the eyes of the innkeeper who often looked out of the window, searching for any rule breakers. Furthermore, the only light to see by was from the stars, moon, and a few dim paper lanterns hung up at regular intervals. More than light, it could be said to be an incredibly romantic atmosphere. Wading in the water, Godou and Yuri's lips brushed against one anothers'. Their lips smacking and sucking on each other. In the heat of the moment, Yuri decided to slip her tongue in between Godou's lips to explore him mouth, which surprised Godou.

Yuri never took the initiative to do anything shameless, (Except for in the fight against the goddess Circe, but that was about a month away) so the fact that she attacked Godou's tongue was very surprising. She seemed to have gained quite a bit of courage, Godou wondered why as he returned her gesture. Their tongues brushed and tangled in a well choreographed dance, which stimulated the both of them even further. Godou was definitely fully aroused, even in the water that was supposed to relax his muscles, his penis was fully erect. He released his right hand from Yuri's waist and brought it to steady his 10 inch penis, one that was way too big for a normal fifteen year-old teenager; maybe it was a characteristic of a Campione's reborn body? But none of that mattered because he guided the over sized penis to the entrance of Yuri's vagina, and placed it inside. Their tongues continued to tangle and Godou thrusted into Yuri at the same time. In between each kiss, Yuri's panting and moaning could be heard audibly, proving that the hime-miko was enjoying herself a bit too much.

There was a convenient rock placed near one corner of the springs with a paper lantern hung over a slightly slanted, flat face of the rock. Godou guided Yuri over to the rock and carefully placed her back against it, releasing their lips to kiss other areas. Godou nibbled at Yuri's earlobe and kissed along her chest, shoulders, and neck. Then he licked the left side of her neck, and planted a hickey in top of the saliva, marking Yuri as the property of the devil king.

The rock Yuri was laying against began to slant at just under her butt, allowing her sit slightly against the eighty degree surface and give Godou better leverage. Godou chose the place for a new position. Moreover, the water was shallow here, only reaching to Godou's upper thighs, probably making this the children's area of the spring. Too bad, he was going to turn this into the adult section. Godou placed his hands on Yuri's shoulders and began to pump his hips against Yuri's crotch, of course being connected. Every time Yuri was thrust into, the force would cause her body to jiggle and bounce up, on the way down, she would be met again by another, carefully timed, thrust. She kept bouncing up and down along with her boobs and butt, completely in sync with Godou's thrashing. Yuri's vagina began to get tighter and tighter, giving Godou a hint that she was about to cum. They came at the same time, Godou spurting into Yuri's womb while she returned fire on his penis.

They both panted, Godou from doing the work, while Yuri was because she had a low stamina, and an even lower sexual endurance. To quiet themselves, they locked lips again and kissed passionately, keeping their tongues to themselves. They sucked on each other's lips and panted heavily at each brief respite. After a few minutes of rest in this manner, Godou flipped Yuri over so that her breasts were squashed against the rock. Godou teased the hime-miko by running his stub of a fingernail along Yuri's spine, causing her body shudder with the tingling pleasure. After deciding it was time to continue, Godou placed his hands on Yuri's supple ass in an underhanded style, and ravaged her vagina with even more force. Yuri squealed because of the force, more intense than even the rocking she received earlier. What she didn't know is that Godou wasn't going very hard, only about 75% of what he did to Ena and Liliana, but to the sheltered hime-miko, it felt like someone had placed a jackhammer in between her thighs.

Godou was feeling too lazy for other, more erotic positions, so he slammed into his sheltered lover in more... natural poses. Also, Yuri wasn't athletic or flexible enough for the many positions that someone like Erica would be. Thick sweat enveloped both bodies, rendering the washing they had done earlier completely useless. Yuri panted and moaned in rhythm to Godou's merciless fucking. slapping sounds came every time their crotches connected, but were drowned out by the sheer volume of Yuri's loud noises. After cumming a few more times each, Godou rested his upper body on Yuri's back, his head over her right shoulder. Yuri turned her head to deliver kissed to her hard working companion, and they decided mutually to wash each other before going to bed.

The time limit on Godou's erection came while he was washing Yuri, even though he was still stimulated by her enticing body. he rubbed and groped her with more confidence this time, even toying with her vagina again. His tongue lapped at her and he stuck in two fingers with the excuse of "washing everywhere" escaping his mouth. Yuri's face flushed at these actions, but she accepted it, after all, he had just done that same thing about an hour ago.

When it was Yuri's turn to bathe Godou, she placed some more force into her massaging. The only place she didn't dote on was Godou's penis, now almost completely deflated. Attempting to reignite her lover's passion, she sat on Godou's lap. It worked with an astounding effect, as Godou's penis became fully erect once more within about two seconds. They kissed again, slowly this time, trying to pass their time in the presence of the person they loved. They both knew things would be over soon, but neither wanted to admit it. Only after five minutes did Godou and Yuri finish their makeout session. Yuri released Godou's lips first and sank down on her knees and brazened Godou's penis in her right hand. No way, how did she know about this stuff?

"I'm not sure about this, but Ena-san told me about how she did this to you, Godou-san, I will surely not lose to her!" Yuri said this with a determined expression set on her face. The question of Yuri's strange behavior was answered at this time. So, Ena told Yuri about what she had done with Godou, and Yuri got jealous and invited him here to try this for herself. Yuri was clearly more impressionable than Godou had first thought. The hime-miko became timid thinking about what she was about to do. Her mouth was opened wide, but she didn't move. Her hand was shaking because of her naturally shy nature. Surely she was thinking about just how indecent this was.

"Yuri, you don't have to do something like this, after all, Ena was the one who did that." Godou tried to comfort the hime-miko, reassuring her. But Yuri replied with an, "I can do this!", so Godou shoved her head onto his penis. The full ten inches entered her mouth and ran into her throat, causing Yuri to make slight choking noises. That gave Yuri the much needed leverage; she began to perform the motions Ena had taught her with renewed vigor. Her right hand pounded his cock, while her head moved up and down, gracefully taking on the massive penis. Godou loved Yuri's lips on his, but he loved the soft sensation on his penis even more. Yuri's lips were like two strawberry marshmallows attached to her mouth. These lips rolling against the nerves in Godou's penis gave off an indescribable pleasure. Godou gave off half moans, half pants because of the intense feeling flowing from his penis throughout the rest of his body. After her amateur blow-job, Yuri gave Godou a simple, soapy hand job to finish the bathing.

In their room, the two were lying naked with each other. Even after what had occurred a few minutes ago, they were still passionate and kissed each other slowly and tenderly, mixing saliva through their mixed tongues. Godou was tired, but not tired enough to end the night so weakly. He grabbe Yuri's ass with his right hand and the back of her head with his left, putting himself in a better position to kiss her passionately. Godou fingered Yuri and played with her boobs too, while Yuri massaged Godou's penis. Godou couldn't end the night without his favorite sex position, so he forced Yuri to hang over the bed, ass facing away from the mattress, while Godou positioned himself behind her. Godou grabbed on Yuri's thighs and began to pound into her once more, making this round three.

Her pussy was still really tight, and became even tighter ass Godou pleasured himself on the japanese beauty. She moaned and panted as hard as earlier, then began panting even harder as Godou plowed into her at full power. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly to keep herself in place as Godou ravaged her body. He smacked Yuri's ass a few times, just to see her jiggle even more. He finished after they came, just before they broke out into sweating. Godou released Yuri before he came, though. He threw Yuri onto the bed, rather forcefully, and thrust his penis into her mouth, which she took obediently. He slowly slid his penis in her mouth before she began to bob her head, too. He shot his load straight into her mouth, letting the hot, sticky cum salivate her mouth and slide down her throat. She loved the taste and shared a little with Godou when they laid with each other, through intimate tonguing. Their tongue flickered and teeth scraped against themselves. After about thirty minutes of rubbing and kissing, the two finished their recreation, and fell asleep, dreaming about the things that had just occurred, letting it replay over and over.

In The Morning

Godou woke up facing a sleeping Yuri. Her lips were the same, beautiful pink and her chest heaved in a rhythm. She must have been exhausted, after all, Godou had been a bit too rough with the fragile beauty the night before. After preparing to cook breakfast in the small kitchen provided by the hotel, Yuri walked in and hugged Godou from behind, but she placed her forearms in front of her chest so that her breast didn't squish against the Campione. This is very common in the Yamato nation of Japan, since most girls are shy about their assets, very much unlike European girls.

Godou turned around to embrace Yuri, but stopped after he saw the frustrated look on her face. "Godou-san! I wished to wake up _with_ you, not _without_ you! Also, I am sore all over my body, you could have at least gone easy on me!" Yuri scolded in an unusual way, which perplexed Godou. After she chided Godou, she offered to make breakfast. It was delicious even though it consisted of simple toast, eggs, and bacon. The two sat and chatted innocently, as if the night before had never happened. They talked about trivial things, like Erica's persuasive personality and about the absurd power that Sun Wu Kong commanded, where he turned people into monkeys. Over the next few months, the two of them would surely meet again and continue where they left off last night, though at the time, neither of them expected to do those things again.

fin

* * *

Author's notes: Yuri took a slightly more bold personality than usually permitted, while Godou, now calloused to sexual activities, acted quite savagely. In the next chapter, a serious chapter with GodouxErica. They will have sex, don't worry, though the beginning is going to be a little long. If I get bored, it might go up Sunday night. Please, don't forget to write reviews, filled with input as to any questions I have written in the past. Also, REVIEW MY POLLS! I need to know which lemon series to know next, as well as how you guys want me to do future chapters!


End file.
